IBC-Balita-Ngayon
IBC Balita Ngayon (lit. IBC News Today) was the third Filipino language late night newscast of IBC from August 17, 1998 to August,7,2011 and was replaced by News-Team-13-Morning-Edition Mel Tiangco Radio Philippines Network Logos Mike Enriquez and Vicky Morales Radio Philippines Network Studio 23 Logos '' Background ''IBC Balita Ngayon, which is marked the return of Filipino language late-night newscast after 8 year hiatus, premiered on August 17, 1998 replacing CTN Midnite. It is anchored by Manuel Llige, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Noli Eala. It airs from 11:00-1:00am,after the VTV block.The third Filipino language late-night newscast of IBC since 1998 after 8 years of hiatus (with Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat which was the first newscast in Filipino from 1986 to 1989 and second is Headline Trese from 1989 to 1990 before moving to an afternoon slot), while the most of late-night newscasts switching from English to Filipino beginning with GMA in November 2, 1998 with GMA Network News, ABS-CBN in August 16, 1999 with Pulso: Aksyon Balita and ABC in April 12, 2004 with Big News and starting the dawn of the 21st century and the third millennium by airing late-night news in Filipino language on television today.In 1999, former Express Balita anchor Alice Noel joined Llige and Eala, replacing Cabera who is she continues to have a field reporter. The same year, IBC Balita Ngayon moved to 11:00-1:00am.slot which is all the late-night newscasts at the time.IBC Balita Ngayon ended on May 19, 2000 to give away for another Filipino language late-night newscasts Ronda Trese with the veteran anchorman Elmer Mercado and former ''Express Balita'' anchor Ida Marie Castro. Anchors *Joe Marasigan (2009-2011) *Anne Curtis (2009-2011) *Jasmine Curtis (2009-2011) *Carlo Marasigan (2009-2011) 'Former' *Manuel Llige (1998-2000) *Alice Noel (1999-2000) *Noli Eala (1998-2000) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (1998-1999) Segments *'Pangunahing Balita' - top stories of the day *'Malayang Kalakalan' - trade and business news *'Palaro Hotline' - sports news collaboration with Vintage Sports *'Pulsong Pinoy' - idea and opinion twice-a-week *'Daloy ng Panahon' - weather report *'Balik Tanaw' - top stories to end of the newscast See also *IBC 13 reformats its news programs in Filipino *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Balitang-Balita Theme ☀Ultimate Quest (Trailer Music) · Network Music Ensemble Industry & Activity (January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE - HEAVEN AND ANGELS 12/14/1997 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE CLASSSIC - WILL OF GOD IN EVERY VOCATION 8/5/1997 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE CLASSIC - TOLERANCE - MOTHER ANGELICA - 02-08-2011 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE CLASSIC - ANGER - MOTHER ANGELICA - 9-22-1992 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE CLASSICS - FEAR AND WISDOM - MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE - 04-22-1997 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE ☀ Classic - Advent & Repentance -Dec 3, 1991 MOTHER ANGELICA LIVE - DECEMBER 1998 CHRISTMAS Ultimate Quest Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Mother Angelica Live Classic - 2015-2-3 - Hope Mother Angelica Live Classic - June 11, 1996. - St Anthony were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995) Angelique Lazo Dong Puno Nightly Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996) It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995). 06:00--06:15pm(October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ Balitang-Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). The newscast is anchored by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995) Angelique Lazo Dong Puno Nightly Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996) It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995). 06:00--06:15pm(October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ *Balitang Balita Theme Jaggernut by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 1, 1996-August 29, 1997). In 1996 Jean Garcia was appointed as anchor of Solar News Channel which replaced Solar Daybreak On Late-night Slot Garcia and Nepomuceno were replaced by Flor Perez UNTV-37 Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado thus counting their partnership On Daybreak Rod Nepomuceno and Jean Garcia was restored in this Program In the same year Reyes returned to PTV after 4 years in ABC Balitang Balita theme (1996-1998). Diba The Chase ito Sa Pangalan Bumubuo ng ABC News and Public Affairs at ng Saksi Radyo DWEdward T Ito Ko Si Flor Perez UNTV-37 Nadia Trinidad Trinidad Ito Ko Si Winnie Monsod Abner P. Mercado Maraming Po Salamat Sa Inyong Pagtitiwala bago mag alas sais i media bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk Kami Na Lang Balitang Balita On April 1, 1996. The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles On April 1, 1996. Balitang Balita reformatted its studios set and graphics but the logo has the same design Partners Connie Sison and Flor Perez UNTV-37 host Flor Perez UNTV-37 replaced De Leon whil he appointed as an anchor of Aksyon Sa Umaga with Martina Bartiromo Gene Orejana who and the news team to switched to Taglish Then FIlipino Beverly Natividad on the other hand Extra Extra a magazine Program featuring Diffrent human-intrest and entertainment Stories which also served as Pre-Programing to Balitang Balita Lazo left the newscast to host ABC`s new public affairs program Angelique Lazo segement was replaced as pulso ng mamamayan (Pulse Of the People) the segement features some filipino citizen say upon the pass events Connie Sison Flor Perez UNTV-37 Co-host on Partners Connie Sison and Flor Perez UNTV-37 the n joined the newscast as co-anchor thus Balitang Balita and Partners Connie Sison and Flor Perez UNTV-37 are the news program Exclusive to them when Aksyon Sa Umaga transferts to English to Filipino Language Balitang Balita reformatted the original Subtitle Dahil Hindi natutulog ang Balita was dropped out in August 1996. *Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed & arranged by Craig Palmer (January 5, 1998-March 31, 1999). Sa Pangalan Bumubuo ng ABC News and Public Affairs at ng Saksi Radyo DWET Ako Po ang inyong Come Home Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad Ako Po ang Inyong Come home Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado Maraming Pong Salamat Sa Inyong Pagtitwala bago mag Alas Singko Y Medya Bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang Balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita Balitang Balita Theme The Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (January 5, 1998-March 31, 1999). were replaced by Flor Perez UNTV-37 Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado from (January 5, 1998-March 31, 1999). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(January 5, 1998-March 31, 1999).and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ. *Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed & arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 5-December 31, 1999). Sa Pangalan Bumubuo ng ABC News and Public Affairs at ng Saksi Radyo DWET Ako Po ang inyong Come Home Hadji Rieta Nadia Trinidad Ako Po ang Inyong Come home Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado Maraming Pong Salamat Sa Inyong Pagtitwala bago mag Alas Sais thousand Bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang Balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita Balitang Balita Theme The Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 5-December 31, 1999). were replaced by Flor Perez UNTV-37 Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado from (April 5-December 31, 1999). 06:00:--06:15pm (April 5-December 31, 1999). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ. *Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (January 3-January 4, 2001). Ako Po Si Mike Enriquez Ali Sotto Ako Po Si Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad bago mag alas sais i medya bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita On January 3, 2000 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Arbitrage Ako Po Si Mike Enriquez Ali Sotto Ako Po Si Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad bago mag alas sais i medya bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita Ito Ko Si Mike Enriquez Ali Sotto Ito Ko Si Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad bago mag alas sais i medya bukas dito sa ABC Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita